


Make Me Feel Like I'm Dreaming

by BaileyB00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, it's uwu hours folks, woojin has god tier vocals and half of this is just me appreciating that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyB00/pseuds/BaileyB00
Summary: Chan just wants to eat his lunch. That's all he wants.There's no empty seats left in the cafeteria, but luckily, one Kim Woojin is sitting at a table all by himself.





	Make Me Feel Like I'm Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing in like an hour, idk how good it is. 
> 
> It is based on two things:  
1) my undying love for Kim Woojin  
2) a daydream I had about sum1 cute comin to sit with me in the cafeteria, but alas, it was not as the fates decreed

Chan glances around the cafeteria with an annoyed expression painted across his face. There are no empty tables in the entire room. Not a single one. He scans the room again, and this time he spots a table at the far end of the cafeteria at which only one person sits. It'll have to do.

"Is it alright if I sit?" Chan asks the boy at the table, startling him slightly. He's never seen this kid before in his life. He pulls his earbuds out and asks, "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if I could sit here," Chan says. "There aren't any open tables." The boy doesn't respond at first, so Chan adds, "You won't even know I'm here. I promise."

"Oh, um," the boy says, "I don't mind. You can sit here."

"Thanks," Chan says with a grateful smile as he sits down. "I'm Bang Chan, by the way."

"Kim Woojin," he responds.

They fall silent after that, and Woojin is freaking out on the inside. No one ever sits with him. Why now? And why does he have to be so _cute?_

After Woojin decides he can't beat the silence anymore, he tries to put his earbuds back in as discreetly as possible. Chan doesn't notice, thank god; he's occupied with his food.

"Um," Woojin says, "just tell me to shut up if I start singing badly. Everyone does it, I will not be offended."

"Okay," Chan says with a slightly confused laugh and goes back to his food.

Not five minutes later does he hear Woojin start to hum. He does his best not to let Woojin know that he can hear him, though; he has a really nice voice.

Then he starts singing.

_"After you leave, I'll be so alright, it's true. It's not like I've got something grand to say to you."_

Chan is blown away. Woojin's voice—his singing voice—is absolutely breathtaking. It's crystal clear, and Chan suspects Woojin could sound powerful as hell if he wanted to.

_"I've got an effervescent glow if you show me all the dark parts of your mind... I wanna be with you, I wanna be barely hanging on."_

It's only when the song ends that Woojin finally looks up at Chan, who's been staring at him the whole time, mouth agape. "Fuck," he says. "I was singing, wasn't I?"

Chan nods with a sheepish smile.

Woojin blushes furiously. _Cute,_ Chan thinks. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because you said to tell you to shut up if you were singing _badly,"_ Chan replies.

"O-oh," Woojin says, looking away but being unable to contain his smile. He feels physically unable to look back at Chan, so his eyes remain glued on his plate. Chan doesn't say anything after that, which only pushes Woojin closer to the brink of dying from embarrassment. 

Eventually, Chan gets up to leave with a "Bye, Woojin," causing him to finally glance up. "B-bye," he says, but Chan is already gone.

On the table where Chan was sitting, however, is a folded piece of notebook paper. Woojin reaches across the table and picks it up. He unfolds it gently and finds it's a note addressed to him:

_Woojin~_

_ I wanna be with you, too. And I'm pretty sure you do have something grand to say to me._

_\- Chan_

_Oh, god,_ Woojin thinks. _He's quoting the song I was singing._ At the bottom of the note is what is presumably Chan's phone number.

And if Woojin says he spent the rest of the day smiling like a lovesick fool, well, he'd be lying.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBEFTNz_pmU) is where you will find the song that Woojin sings in this! it's gr8 and I love it
> 
> also, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta9C7O5ULxU) is the song that the title comes from (the link goes to the music video but honestly the acoustic version is superior and I would Highly recommend giving it a listen :] )
> 
> pay me a visit on [tumblr](https://bbaileyb00.tumblr.com/) so we can yell together :)))


End file.
